Loser Like Me
by Pricat
Summary: Po's daughter is feeling alone until she meets Tai-Lung's son and become friends but learn to uface challenges through their friendship.
1. Entering The World

**A/N**

**I felt like writing a KFP fic as the sequel is coming out soon and was excited.**

**This story is about Po's daughter who is destined to be the next Dragon Warrior after Po disappears the night she was born but the other kids don't like her and she feels alone until she meets Tai-Lung's son who is feeling like an outcast too because of his father and together have a strong friendship but will find the strength within to be great.**

**This has been an idea seed I had the other day while talking to somebody at college who loves all things Dreamworks.**

* * *

**Prologue...**

_A sound of an infant crying echoed throughout the Jade Palace's walls as in a room in the Jade Palace, the Dragon Warrior's child had entered the world but both Jori and Po were in awe at how beauitful their daughter was as her eyes opened which were jade green like her father's._

_She was very curious looking around her as Po was holding her in his arms but was hoping that his child would grow up to be the next Dragon Warrior and protect the Valley of Peace._

_"Cute kid._

_Like it's father." they heard a voice._

_Po turned around seeing Shifu there as he was anxious to see the newborn infant but knew both Jori and Po were happy to be parents._

_"So you think she'll be a good Dragon Warrior when she's older?" he asked._

_"Yeah." Po answered confidently._

_Shifu chuckled but then heard footsteps as an intruder had entered the Valley of Peace as Po handed the infant to Jori._

_"Do you have to go?" Jori asked him._

_"I have to._

_I'm the Dragon Warrior." he said leaving._

_A bad feeling was in the female pamnda as she saw him leave but the infant in her arms needed her._

_"Please be careful." she thought._

* * *

_Shifu then found the intruder in the training room as it was a female snow leopard but was nervous as it reminded him of Tai-Lung but Po stopped him from attacking seeing she had something in her arms as it was an infant making him curious._

_"I bring him here as I know you raised his father._

_There's nowhere safe for us._

_Please take him in Master." she pleaded._

_Po saw Shifu shake his head knowing it was history repeating._

_"Wait Shifu._

_We should take him to a shelter._

_It may be Tai's child._

_But why should it suffer?" Po told him._

_Shifu knew his Dragon Warrior was right._

_"Let's go." he said as they left._

* * *

_It was dawn as Jori woke but the infant was asleep making her smile but heard the doors open as she saw Shifu enter with cleaned up wounds and making her worried as Shifu sighed._

_"H-He went to take care of a great threat outside the Valley._

_He mightn't come back for many years._

_I know you were both looking forward to being parents." he told her._

_Jori wanted to cry but couldn't as she knew Po would never do such a thing when things were bleak but keep fighting as she saw her daughter's eyes open as she was blissfully unaware of what had just happened._

_"I'll take care of you Jade." she said hugging her._

_Shifu decidfed to leave her alone for now._

_But Jori decided to raise her child alone..._


	2. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thank you so much to Animation Universe1995 for reviewing and I like your new Musaki story.**

**Five years have passed since Mai was born but she's feeling lonely but she doesn't know that much about her father or that he's the Dragon Warrior but the Valley knows so the kids of the village are mean to her but she's about to make an new friend.**

* * *

Five years had passed since that night when the Dragon Warrior had disappeared but the Valley of Peace was still protected by the Furious Five but in the Jade Palace, Mai was bored as her mother was with Shifu and Tigress was looking after her but she didn't like being looked after as she wanted to explore.

The five year old female panda was very curious and liked exploring the Jade Palace but also loved kung fu and loved her Uncle Shifu's stories about the Dragon Warrior but didn't know it was her father but she wanted to do kung fu but her mother always told her to wait until she was older.

Right now she was supposed to be taking an nap but she wasn't tired as she wanted to play hearing laughter from outside and knew other kids were playing and wanted to join in but first she had to sneak out of the Jade Palace without her mother or uncles and aunts finding out but smiled as she snuck around as she came to the stairs but hated them.

But her urge to play with other kids was stronger than her hatred of stairs as she ran down them but laughed as she was at the bottom.

"Alright time to play!" she said running off into the village.

She'd only gone into the village with her mother when they were visiting her grandfather at his noodle and tofu shop but she saw some kids playing eith a ball but they were stunned seeing her there as their parents had told them about the Dragon Warrior vanishing.

"You can't play with us dragon warrior!" a tiger kid said.

"Why not?

I can play with anybody you want!" Mai said.

"Come on let's go before she makes us disappear like her father." they said.

Mai was feeling sad hearing that as she'd heard Shifu say that along with her mother about her father but when she asked, they changed the subject.

Tears were welling in her beauitful jade green eyes as she walked on but saw somebody in the forest lonely like her as it was a snow leopard boy the same age as her but wearing shorts but he lookrf as sad as her.

She was very curious about him as she approached him but saw him stare at awe in her direction as none of the other kids at the orphanage wpild play with him and said he was a bad guy like his father but he barely knew his mother or his father.

"Why're you sad?" he heard her say.

He looked up into her jade green eyes as they had innocence in them along with the same feelings he held within himself.

"I'm sad because the other kids hate me." he said.

Mai felt bad and angry at the other kids for being ean to him like they were to her when she'd wanted to play with them.

"Why would they?

You did nothing wrong.

The other kids hate me too.

What's your name?" she told him.

"S-Sheng-Lung.

What about you?

You look like the Dragon Warrior." he said.

Mai felt sadness at that as she didn't know it was her father.

"I'm Mai.

You wanna play?" she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Tigress saw Shifu worried as she wondered what was going on but was stunned hearing Mai wasn't in the Jade Palace making her stunned as Mai had been there the entire day and thought she was taking an nap.

"We need to find her before anything happens." Jori told her as Shifu agreed.

Tigress then went with them as they were searching the village but were looking for Mai in most of her favourite places but then Shifu knew another of Mai's favourite places that Jori didn't know about.

He then headed to the forest.

* * *

In the forest, Mai and Sheng were playing warriors and having fun as they hadn't a lot of friends but liked playing as they were climbing trees but they heard somebody yell as Mai frowned knowing who it was.

"Who's that/" Sheng asked.

"Uncle Shifu.

I kind of snuck out of the Jade Palace." Mai told him.

Sheng's eyes widened at that.

"I understand.

I snuck out of the orphanage." he told her.

Mai then climbed down but Shifu was in awe at his niece.

"Everybody's worried about you Mai.

I didn't know you made a friend.

Let's go." he said.

She nodded but looked back at Sheng leaving.

She hoped Sheng would be okay.


	3. Finding His Chi Aura

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Animation Universe 1995 likes.**

* * *

Later that night Mai was getting ready for bed as she was tired but hoping that tomorrow she could play with Sheng but hoped he would be okay and find a home and a mom and Dad that loved him as she then was done washing as she went to her bedroom as she was waiting for her Mom to come in and tell her some stories like Uncle Shifu.

She then climbed into bed as she was snuggling up to a plush Chinese dragon which her father had given her the night she was born but was humming something her mother sometimes sang.

The door opened as Jori walked in as she loved this time of day as she could spend time with Mai.

She then climbed onto the bed beside Mai.

"I heard you made an new friend." she told her.

Mai then nodded in reply.

"Yeah.

His name is Sheng.

The other kids are mean to him too like me.

The other kids wouldn't let me play with them." she told her.

Jori understood that she and Shifu hadn't told Mai the truth about what had happened to her father but it was a good reason as she would feel bad about herself.

"I'm happy you made a friend.

But you can't sneak off like that.

You had us worried." Jori told her.

"I'm sorry Mommy.

I don't like being stuck in the Jade Palace all the time." she replied.

Jori knew that but knew that she couldn't bear it if something had happened to her.

Jori then told her stories as she had Mai in her arms as she was telling her stories about the Dragon Warrior and a brave warrior princess protecting the Valley of Peace.

Mai yawned as she was getting aleepy.

Jori then tucked her in but kissed Mai's forehead.

She then left Mai to sleep.

She then joined Shifu as he was knowing she wanted to tell Mai about her father.

He knew that other kids didn't understand Mai but happy she'd made a friend but knew maybe learning kung fu would help her but Jori wasn't so sure knowing she would be good at it like Po and she couldn't let what happened to him happen to her.

"I know but this could be a good thing.

Everything happens for a reason." he told her.

Jori knew that was something Ogg-way used to say.

She then went outside and sat under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Like her husband, she ate when upset.

Thoughts were running through her mind.

_What should I do?_

_I want Mai to have a good life._

_But I'm afraid of what might happen._

_Mai might become the next Dragon Warrior._

_I should be happy._

_Maybe Shifu's right._

_She loves kung fu like her father._

_Maybe it would help her come out of her shell._

_Please Po help me if you're there_.

Her eyes opened as she had tears in her eyes as Shifu was watching.

He felt bad about her as she missed Po and knew if he was here, he would be a good father and love Mai as she did but was using his chi to find Po's knowing he'd been in the Shang-hai mountains.

But he sensed a familiar chi aura. .

_Could it be his aura?_

_I hope it is._

_Jori is missing him along with Mai._

He then focused as he was tapping into his chi aura.

_Please Po answer._

_Your wife and Mai need you._

He then felt Po's aura in the Shang-hai Mountains but left at once.

* * *

Mai's jade green eyes fluttered open the next morning as she had a dream about her father but she was hungry as she got up rubbing sleep from her eyes but got dressed and ran to the kitchen as Jori was cooking making breakfast as Mai noticed Uncle Shifu wasn't there along with her aunts and uncles but Jori knew they'd found Po's aura in the Shang-hai Mountains but hoped it was true

She'd decided not to tell Mai in case it was hopeless but she had faith her husband would return.

"Mommy?

Can I go play with Sheng later?" Mai asked.

"Yes you can.

Just be careful." she said.

Mai jumped up and down in excitement.

Jori laughed at her daughter.

_i know Po will love seeing her._

_When they do find him._

She was making dumplings for lunch as she saw Mai finish her breakfast and run off to get ready for the day as she was in her room but put on a bandanna that her father had made for her.

She then was putting things in a backpack as she was going to play in the forest.

She then left her room but grabbed her lunch bag putting it in the backpack gently.

Jori then kissed her forehead before leaving.

* * *

"Can't catch me princess!" Sheng said laughing.

Mai and him were in the forest playing Tag as she'd never played games like this before as she was always playing by herself in the Jade Palace but was liking the games Sheng was showing her as he was stunned that nobody in the Jade Palace showed her to play.

"No fair Sheng!" she said giggling.

She was catching up to him.

He then tackled her to the ground as they were play fighting.

"China is all mine Dragon Empress!" Sheng said laughing.

"Don't count me out Emperor Sheng.

Wuxi Finger Hold!" she said getting off him.

Sheng got to his feet laughing.

"Wow you're good at that.

You sure you don't know kung fu?" he asked.

Mai shook her head in reply.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Mai and Sheng were sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom as Mai was sharing her dumplings and eating peaches but Jori was watching them and thought it was cute but knew Sheng was Tai-Lung's son but didn't care as he was making her daughter happy but hoped Po was okay as she hadn't told Mai yet about Po.

She hoped things were okay in the Shang-Hai Mountains.

Mai was laughing as she was making a mess.

"I hope you get adopted.

You deserve family like mine." she said.

"T-Thanks Mai.

The grown ups don't like me very much.

They give me bad looks.

I don't know why." Sheng replied.

"It'll be okay.

I know you're amazing." Mai told him.

Sheng blushed hearing this.

They then were playing with a ball.

Jori smiled as she saw the sun was setting.

"Come on Mai honey.

It's dinner time." she told her.

Mai then hugged Sheng as he left.

She then went into the Jade Palace.


	4. Return Of The Dragon Warrior

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

A few days passed and Jori was nervous as Shifu and the others weren't back with Po but she hoped that they were okay as Mai was helping her prepare dinner but she was wondering what was bothering her mother.

"Nothing's wrong honey." she told her.

Mai then went to play but was in awe seeing Shifu and the others return but carrying somebody into the Jade Palace.

"Mommy, Uncle Shifu's back!" she called.

Jori was excited but told Mai to go play in her room as she left the kitchen but found Shifu in the infimary with her husband asleep.

"W-Will he be okay?

He can't be dead!" she said.

"He's not dead.

Just exhausted from fighting." Shifu told her.

Jori was excited knowing Mai would get to be with her father and couldn't wait for him to wake up.

She and the others then headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Mai wondered why hr mother was so quiet when putting her to bed but Jori knew she would have to tell her as Po was here in the Jade Palace again and she would have a lot of questions.

"The stories I told you were about your father Po.

He is the Dragon Warrior.

The night you were born was special.

But something sad happened.

Your father and uncles and aubts were called on to fight intruders.

Your father then went after them for the last five years.

I never told you this because I thought he wouldn't return." she said.

Mai was crying in her arms making Jori feel bad for telling her.

"Is that why the other kids were mean to me?" she asked calming down.

Jori nodded in reply.

She knew from Shifu what the others in the Valley thought of Mai.

But she knew that would change when she was older.

"You think I'll be the Dragon Warrior?

When I'm older?" Mai asked.

"It's possible." she told her.

Mai smiled as Jori was telling her stories.

But she smiled seeing her asleep.

She then kissed her forehead before leaving.

* * *

But Sheng noticed the next day that Mai was a little quiet while playing and wondered why but Mai didn't want to hurt his feelings if she'd told him her father had came back into her life as he didn't know his father or why people hated him.

"Please tell me.

We're friends right?

We tell each other everything." he begged.

"I know but it might hurt your feelings.

My Daddy came back to the Valley.

My Uncle Shifu found him in the mountains." the female panda cub tolf him.

"That's good.

I wish my Daddy could come back.

I don't think the Valley likes him very much.

I wish he'd come back.

Maybe he could make up." Sheng said playing.

Mai agreed as she liked being with Sheng but was worrying about her father.

She hadn't seen him for five years and worried he mighn't care about her but she doubted that returning to the Jade Palace but saw the Furious Five getting ready for something as they were decorating but wondered what was going on.

"Are you guys going on an adventure?" she asked.

Mantis laughed as she was being cute.

"No lotus blossom.

We're getting ready for a celebration.

Your father is the Dragon Warrior.

The Valley is so happy to have him back.

We're having a party to celebrate." Viper told her.

Mai laughed going inside but saw Shifu and her mother doing kung fu as her jade green eyes widened in awe as she knew from her mother's stories that her father was good at kung fu and had invented Panda style but remembered the Dragon Warrioress from the stories too.

Shifu was unaware his niece was watching but could see the same fire in her eyes that Po had everytime they were fighting.

"Sorry Uncle Shifu.

I was just watching.

It was so cool!" she said.

He laughed at that as she sounded like her father.

"I think you should learn kung fu.

We might need you in the future." he told her.

"Awesome Uncle Shifu!" she said running to her room.

She was getting ready for the celebration but was copying the kung fu moves her mother had been doing but laughing as she was dressed in a red dress but was doing karate poses in the mirror but unaware her mother was watching her.

"Hey Mommy." she said blushing.

Jori laughed at her.

"You're so like your father." she said.

She then took Mai's paw as they were going into the village for the celebration.


	5. Awakening

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and the celebration is going on but something special happens in the Jade Palace while Shifu and the others are celebrating in the village.**

**Thanks to those who've been reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Mai was in awe seeing the entire Valley of Peace had turned out for the celebration but saw Sheng with some kids from the orphange as they were playing but Mai saw Sheng stop and ran over to her hugging her making her laugh.

But the other kids were stunned knowing their parents the great Dragon Warrior Po and the feared and hated Tai-Lung didn't get along but knew Po would be angry waking up when he saw his daughter playing with the child of his enemy but nobody had told them about the fact their fathers hated each other and were smiling evilly knowing Sheng didn't know that his father was hated by everybody in the Valley.

"Should we tell him?" Zuko a tiger kid asked.

Some of the other kids nodded as they hated Mai because she would grow up to be the next Dragon Warrior and Sheng would be like his father.

But somebody was watching the celebration wearing a cloak.

He saw his son playing with Mai knowing she was Po's daughter.

_If only things were that simple._

_The Valley hates me for what I did to get the Dragon Scroll and now they blame you Sheng for my mistake but I hope you have a better life my son._

_Maybe we will meet when you're older but for now it's better if the Valley think I'm dead._

He then left before anybody found him there knowing the Valley would be mad and imprison him again which he couldn't let happen.

He'd been hiding in a cave in the mountains with his wife but had known he couldn't be a good father to Sheng as he didn't want darkness to be in his heart like him.

But he hoped things would be better for his son.

* * *

Mai was dancing with Sheng as there was a party going on as Shifu and the others were showing off their kung fu moves but she then saw Zeng land and he looked excited about something as Sheng was curious and Zeng gulped knowing Sheng reminded him of Tai-Lung but knew he was a child and harmless but Mai wondered what he wanted.

"I need to tell your mother something." he told her.

The young female panda then got Jori as she and Sheng were playing but she saw her mother get excited about something and left with him to the Jade Palace but she was nervous.

"Maybe it was something important like a bad guy broke in." he reassured her.

She hoped he was right.

* * *

"H-Hey Jori..." Po said as she entered the infirmary.

She was stunned seeing her husband awake as she'd been hoping for the day he would return so they could be a family again but she hugged him gently as he understood that she and Mai missed him the last five years but would try to be a father.

"Mai is looking forward to seeing you.

She's been wondering about you for the past five years." she told him.

Po nodded as he knew he'd missed out on five years of Mai's life.

But he was willing to be a part of her life.

Jori knew Mai would be excited seeing him.


	6. Renewing His Bond With Mai

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody who reviewed and Po is beginning hois relationship with Mai after being estranged from her for five years.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Mai was waking up as sunlight was pouring in from the windows as she rubbed sleep ftrom her eyes as she got up but was hungry as she left after putting on shorts and a shirt.

She then ran into the kitchen but heard somebody talking that she didn't know as she hid under the table but watching as it was a male panda and cookig but had a cast on his other arm.

She didn't understand it was her father as Jori smiled seeing her daughter hiding from her own father.

"Honey you can come out.

Your father woke up a few days ago, he's the one cooking." she told her as she came out of hiding as Po was in awe seeing how much Mai had grown since he'd left to fight in the Shanghai Mountains.

Mai was very quiet gazing into his jade green eyes which were like hers but she understood knowing she hadn't seen him since she was born.

"Hey my little dumpling, I haven't seen you in a long while." Po told her as Mai smiled shyly at him knowing she wanted to trust him.

"Yeah Daddy." she said as she was helping him make noodles as they were having fun but Jori smiled as they were cute together.

But she hadn't told her husband about Sheng, Tai-Lung's son being Mai's best friend but would tell him later as breakfast was ready as Shifu entered.

"It seems somebody has their father's cooking talents." he said as Mai blushed hearing her uncle say that but she was excited as tomorrow, she was allowed to start training but Po chuckled knowing his daughter had a love of kung fu like him.

* * *

Sheng was playing with Mai as they were in the Jade Palace grounds and Jori was making some tea but was going to join her husband under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom but she knew he was recovering from his injuries in battle.

She then left the Jade Palace carrying a picnic basket.


End file.
